The King of Serpents
by Black miror
Summary: What if Uncle Vernon had abandoned Harry in the forest? And he were raised by a Basilisk who had always wished to be a mother? What changes would that bring to his life as we know it? I Have decided to have HarryOC, explanation in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**_The King of Serpents_**

Chapter 1: _Finding Peace._

It has always been said that a Basilisk is the King of Serpents. It can kill with a single glance. Or can it?

Actually, it does so when it chooses too really. There are three eyelids, the yellow that kills, or seen in a reflection, petrifies, the blue one, that petrifies, or the green, that is completely safe to look at.

Such a snake is born from an ordinary chicken egg when a frog sits on it. Something dangerous to it would be the cry of the chicken… quite odd for a weakness, yet it could explain a lot. For the farmers who get all their chickens killed overnight. But if a Basilisk can die at the sound, than who has been killing the animals? Surely the beast would have died as soon as the thing would have so much chirped… than who?

"Wake up boy!" came the shrill voice of a young child's aunt. This particular human boy was 3 years old and increasingly small, most probably form malnutrition. This young child had suffered far beyond what many children could imagine, but his wounds would soon be healed by an unexpected friend.

Harry Potter waited patiently for the older woman to unlock the door that would release him from the cupboard that he called his bedroom. He didn't have many possessions, his clothes were way too large for him, because they were, his cousin's old clothing. How was it that Dudley Dursley was 3 years old and already was fat? It wasn't his aunt that opened the door, but his uncle, Vernon Dursley. The Beefy man was extremely fat and had no neck at all. While his wife was skinny and the longest neck. "Come on boy, were leaving, move!" yelled his uncle, causing the boy to quickly scramble out of the cupboard and where his uncle had indicated, the car.

"Don't bother to tie your seat belt." he whispered, malice dripping from his voice. Outside was pouring rain, Harry was barely able to look at the scenery outside. Some couples were happily taking a stroll, protecting themselves from the cold water with an umbrella, while others ran with newspapers covering their heads. The car sped through the small city he lived in, soon entering a more…wild part of the town. "Where are we going?" asked the child, his curious emerald eyes eyeing his uncle in fear. "It's where _you're_ going more like." Vernon answered harshly, only spiking his curiosity further.

The car soon came to a stop in the middle of a dark and damp forest. The beefy man dumped his nephew on the wet ground and left him on the ground, before speeding off back to Number 4 Privet Drive, never to see Harry Potter again. He started to sniffle lightly, as the cold started to get to him, before he erupted into loud sobs.

Nalini left her large nest, slithering around the forest, always trying to live as far away as possible from the chicken coops in those darn farmer's lands, luckily, there was only one in the area.

Nalini was a large Basilisk, who happened to be hungry, very hungry. She had been created from a chicken's egg that had been lost into the forest, near a pond, while a frog sat on it. Basilisks could not have children, since they created, not born… which was a sad tale, Nalini wished to mother, but sadly, she was no different from any other Basilisk and was sterile. Suddenly, a cry could be heard not far away from where she was. It was a human child's cry… what on earth was a human doing here in this weather?

The large snake slithered her way to the human to find a small boy, with jet black hair and wide emerald green eyes, crying softly. The poor thing seemed to be freezing. "There_, There." _Hissed the snake softly, feeling a need to protect the child from harm, Nalini wrapped her long body around the freezing. Startled, the child looked up at her words. Since when can a snake talk? And to both of their surprise, he answered in Parsletongue.

"_You can talk?" _Harry whispered in awe, which was more like a hiss. _"You are a Parslemouth child. You have the ability to speak my language, the language all snakes' posses." _Answered Nalini. "_What's your name?_" asked the child, as he snuggled to her skin. "_Nalini, I have been named Nalini, what about you young one?" _"_My name is Harry, but my Aunt and Uncle always call me… Boy… do you know why Nalini?"_ Asked the little Harry uncertainly. "_No, I don't… Are they the ones who left you here?" "Yes…" _

Nalini felt a surge of anger rage through her, how dare they abandon a child in wild forest like this one, in such bad weather? Luckily it had been she who had found him, and not another unwanted creature who would have surely eaten the boy alive. She could sense power radiating, rolling off the child's body in waves. He was most definitely a wizard.

Nalini came to the decision of taking care of the poor boy, like a mother would, it had always been her dream after all. He didn't deserve to be treated like he was, it was clear that the poor boy was malnourished and beaten. She would teach him magic without a wand, which the stupid Ministry of Magic would not be able to trace underage wizardry. Such use of magic took concentration of the mind and soul, instead of the wand doing the concentration for you, few were able to do it. But from the powerful waves of magic coming from Harry, Nalini could tell he was powerful enough to do it. "_I will take care of you Harry." _Hissed the snake, before the small boy fell asleep, protectively held in the Basilisks' body…

Author's note

At first when I got this idea I though it was absurd, but then again, wouldn't it be interesting if Harry Potter were raised by The King of Serpents itself?

Please Review, it would be nice to know what you readers think, it would help me build this story.

Thanks for Reading!

Black Miror

P.S. My next update does not have a certain date of release, but with incouragement from my readers, it might help, a full inbox would make my day!


	2. Chapter 2: A new life

_**The King of Serpents**_

Author's note:

I just wanted to thank u all for your reviews, and I want to make something clear, this story is _NOT_ a slash, HP/DM and such pairings make me want to puke, there are a lot of sick people out there, of course I respect your opinion… I'm not homosexual, and I would not write such a fic… and besides, Harry is _NOT_ gay, in the series, he has had two girlfriends, as for Malfoy, I can't guaranty anything, he's too much of a wuss to comprehend the work homosexual anyway (sorry for those Malfoy fans) This will be a Harry/Ginny or I may change it to Harry/Oc, this will depend on you readers, please give me your opinion in the reviews or e-mail me!

Chapter 2: A new life

_9 years later_

Harry Potter had been raised by Nalini, a Basilisk and his surrogate mother. He loved her dearly, he really did, although he had spent most of his life speaking Parsletongue, he was able to speak English still, to those humans who saw him, he often said he was taking a stroll in the forest so they wouldn't take him away. That _was_ what Nalini had taught him. He trusted his surrogate mother more than any other being. He barely remembered his aunt, uncle and cousin who had so cruelly dumped him in the forest, which had angered Nalini beyond herself. Harry was also an animagus, quite a particular animagus as well. Of course his chosen animal was snake, but he _was_ 40 feet long, something like 25 feet shorter than Nalini, 10 feet larger, some 5 feet shorter than Nalini. All in all, he was, by standards, a small Basilisk. Nalini had taught him to use magic without the need of a wand, made him immune to _any _poison, and he had the same powers she had. He could kill with a glance as well as petrify if he wished to. His regular diet consisted of raw meat, such as, rats, rabbits, mice and such animal. Sometimes, if he desperate, he'd eat a racoon, but he avoided them, they stunk nearly as much as skunks and they only ate garbage, so they tasted like it, ew. The young man had met many snakes during the last years and Nalini was very proud of his progress, both magically, and how quickly he recovered from his relatives' abuse amazed her. Nalini was indeed, proud of her 'son'.

He was as kind and strong as she had hoped he'd become. Harry was _her_ son and hers only. She thanked the gods every night and morning for their answer to her prayer, bringing Harry into her life, was indeed a miracle they had done for her. It was sad that the Basilisks had a bad name among the human kind, since they weren't that bad, unless you _really_ annoyed them, which was the case of the Dursleys, someday, they would die a painful death at her hands, well as much as she could, since she had no hands. "_Harry?"_ came her powerful hiss, as the young man came back from rat hunting, or any other bothersome rodent that he felt like eating. The boy in question lifted his gaze to the older snake, his usual adorable gaze lifting up to his surrogate mother's, "_yes?" _ The larger snake gazed at her now appearing human son. "_You shall be going to Hogwarts soon son, your letter is due anytime… you will be leave for around ten months." _ The snake feared they would take him away… They will surely find out Harry no longer lives with his relatives like it was supposed to be…Those so called relatives didn't deserve to have a man like Harry in their lives, they should never have been born. Of course, if they hadn't abandoned him, she would never have met her beloved son. "_What's going to happen to me?" _ came his soft, gentle voice when he was curious and calm, otherwise, if he was angry, his voice was harsh and scary. Even for her, a full grown Basilisk. "_I really don't know Harry, I really don't…"_ He hated to see his mother in such distress, so he walked up to her, and embrassed the large creature in a warm, loving hug. "_I won't let them take me away from you forever mother." _ He whispered in a low hiss, "_I know." _ The older snake adored her son, snake or not, he was who he was, and she loved him for that.

God know she did, her adored son was going to leave for such a long time, it pained her greatly. Suddenly, a barn owl flew down upon them both, landing next to Harry. A letter was tied to its leg, causing Nalini's breath to catch in her throat. The letter was there, tied to owl's legs, meaning Harry would depart soon, god's no. A silent tear fell from the beasts' eye, that a soft green it was. Her son read the letter. " _Mother…"_ He whispered in a pained voice. "_I will be leaving you soon for way too long…" _

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

There goes another chapter, please continue to me constructive reviews, so far so good, I will repeat that this story is not slash, and that I want YOU to decide if its Harry/Ginny or Harry/OC

Thank You

Black Miror.


	3. Platform 9 34, The Hogwarts Express

_**The King of Serpents.**_

_**Author's note:**_

Thank you all so much for your constructive reviews, my inbox was indeed full. I must say that the Hp/GW and Hp/OC votes are going quite well and Hp/OC is in the lead for the time being, but that part only comes in later. You may continue voting, the more the merrier!

Now, I will answer reviews, and since the questions are generalized, I won't post the member's pen name.

_**Harry being an animagus**_

A few of you have told me that the animagus part was a tad over the line, well, yes, an eleven year old boy being an animagus is quite unusual, but, it's part of the plot. So therefore, it is needed, thought it is true that he is a little young to be able to make the potion so… but Nalini is very wise.

_**Harry being part Basilisk**_

I have gotten questions of this. Harry being able to kill with one glance, having no challenges? No worries, I have a character I might add in the story, which is immune to the stare, just like Harry is.

_**Longer Chapters**_

As for chapters being longer, I try to make them as long as possible, but that all depends on how much inspiration I have and if it fits better in the chapter I am writing or a future chapter.

"_italic" _Parsletongue

"Normal" English

P.S. Harry does **_not _**have glasses.

_**The King of Serpents**_

**_Chapter 3: _** Platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express

"_Good bye son._" Hissed Nalini, nudging the young man's shoulder

"_Good bye._" He gave his mother a final hug and ran off, out of the dark, gloomy forest he had learnt to call home. What was this school like anyway? What about platform 9 ¾, was there even such a thing?

Luckily, the forest wasn't too far from Kings Cross Station. He had bought himself some new clothes, since now, he would live in civilisation. For the time being, he was dressed as a muggle. Thank the gods his biological parents had left him such a large load of money.

Kings Cross was immensely large and a gorgeous place for a station. Although, he was still at a loss about the platform. He had asked a few guards, but they either got angry or laughed at him. The train left in 20 minutes and he had no idea how to get there. Platform 8,9 and 10, no 9 ¾.

What in the heavens name was going on, surely the ticket had gotten printed wrong… but the train on platform nine what leaving for Paris in two hours…Soon enough though, he heard a female voice say the word muggle in one of her sentences, and followed her, and the rest of the red heads with her. There were way to many.

As he looked on, Harry saw the one red head who seemed like the oldest, run in the direction of the wall between platform nine and ten, only to disappear. How very…original. In Harry's opinion, this was cliché. A portal, so not original. He decided to ask the woman, who seemed to be the mother of the four boys and, there was only one girl, holding the woman's hand.

"Um, excuse me?" he said, pushing his trolley. All, every single red head turned around. "I was wondering if-"

"You wanted to know how to cross to the platform dear?" came her motherly voice.

"Well, how does it work?" He asked, curiosity _always_ got the better of him.

"It's simple." She said, a smile crossing her lips, " You stand over here, and simply walk to the barrier, if you're nervous, you can run… this here, is my son Ron, he's in first year as well."

"Thanks, Mrs…"

"Weasley, Mrs.Weasley." Answered the rather plump woman, smiling.

With a nod, Harry walked away calmly, and crossed the barrier to find, platform 9 ¾.

He was having a lot of trouble bringing his trunk up the small stairs in the train. He was about to levitate the damn thing, when two boys grabbed and hauled it in the train. They brought it to compartment Harry had indicated.

"Thanks."

"No prob, I'm Fred and this is George, what's your name?" asked the boy.

"Harry Potter." He answered, taking the hand, 'Fred' had handed out to him.

"Wicked!" exclaimed the other, presumably George.

"Well, we've got to go back or our good old mother will go crazy!"

And the two left, skipping off the train. 'Imbeciles' was the only word that came to Harry's mind about them. Harry flopped down on the red bench in his empty compartment.

He could hear the Weasleys, but soon chose to ignore them; they were all so excited _he_ was on the train.

He knew all about his parent's death. How this Lord Voldemort had wished to kill him as a baby because of a prophecy that said that he would most probably would be more powerful than this so called Dark Lord.

The door to his compartment swung open, to reveal that read head boy who was said to be in his year.

"Um, everywhere else is full…do you mind?" He asked.

"Sit." Merely answered Harry, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." 'Here it comes' and it did.

"Bloody hell! I though my brother were just joking, since they always are, do you that..well…"

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted the fringe, revealing the lightening bolt scar.

"Cool."

That stupid comment from the boy caused him to roll his eyes.

"So you're really Harry Potter, no joke?"

"Would I lie about my identity?" said an exasperate boy, restraining from _again _rolling his eyes. Boy this kid was dumb.

"Well, no.." The red head felt sheepish now.

All of sudden, the door burst open to reveal an bossy looking girl, with bushy brown hair and thick eyebrows.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She stated.

"No."

The bossy girl seemed taken aback by the harshness in his tone, and shut the door in a huff.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ron.

"Should I know?"

"Well, not really, but my whole family's been in Gryffindor, the house of bravery."

The house of bravery? If you asked him, the school had a poor way of choosing its students.

"Do you know any other houses?" curiosity always started bubbling at the bottom of his stomach at the oddest of times.

"Well, there's Ravenclaw, smart people go there, Hufflepuff, the house of friendship and the last one is Slytherin, the house of Serpents. You don't want to go there; all the evil wizards were in Slytherin."

The house of Serpents? That would surely be his house; he was, after all, part serpent. Yet he had no wish to be in the house with evil wizards in it. He would kill himself if he'd land in Hufflepuff, the name was wimpy in itself, and the fact that it was the house of friendship, made it even more wimpy. He'd prefer either Gryffindor of Ravenclaw then.

The door opened again and the same bossy girl invited herself in, and sat down, getting a glare from Harry, which she promptly ignored.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"Harry Potter." Said the man in question a hint of annoyance in is voice.

"Really, well I'm very pleased to meet you finally, and you are?" She asked, staring at Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

And it was soon that the train came to a stop, and that they all entered Hogwarts. All students in the first year were nervous, but Harry Potter was another case.

What if they found out he was raised by a Basilisk, or if they even believed it? They would surely reject him and not be aloud in the school. Or, worse, if they found out he was part Basilisk, it was over, they would take him away probably… to prison…Azkaban.

He could _not _let the humans find out…

_**Author's note;**_

Thank you once again for your reviews, I have gotten so many, please don't stop!

Continue voting for HP/GW or HP/OC, the two are almost in a tie!

Thank you for reading,

Black Miror


	4. The Sorting Hat

_The King of Serpents_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters.**_

_**Harry/OC or Harry/Ginny.**_

I have counted your votes and revised my decision. This story will be a Harry/OC.

Why? Well, to start with, Ginny isn't even at Hogwarts yet, so where's the logic in making the story a Harry/Ginny? Get with the program. Besides, I like both pairings and I could easily make another one a Harry/Ginny. And besides, more people voted for Harry/OC anyway.

_**The Other Character.**_

I chose the OC to be a character that exists, but wasn't very present in the story, only has

Been mentioned in the first book, during the sorting. Her name is Lisa Turpin. I don't remember in what house she was sorted in, but, I know she was there, and since I'm the author, I can do what I want.

_**Harry being in Slytherin.**_

If I were to put Harry in Slytherin, it would be cliché. The snake dude going in Slytherin and all that. Well no, Harry will not be in Slytherin. He will still keep some of his original personality, which didn't want to be in Slytherin. Easy as 1, 2, 3…

Like it or not, this is my choice.

_The King of Serpents._

_Chapter 4: The sorting hat._

They soon arrived at the Hogsmeade train station, where a large beefy man waited for them. The man in question wore a huge brown coat, he had black hair and a long beard, both were messy and not combed.

"Who is that?" asked the Weasley boy next to him.

"He is a half-giant, obviously." Said Harry, ignoring whatever it was Ron said next, for his attention was else where.

"Firs' years! Over ere', Firs' years!"

Could this man even _talk _properly? Probably not. The man led them to an immense lake, where a series of little boats were waiting for them patiently.

"Only tree of ya' per boat!"

That was obvious, anyone could have guessed that only three people fitted in one of those tiny boats, was this guy ever dumb. Anyway, as he sat down in a boat, the carrot top sat next to him and a fat boy as well.

The boats streamed along the lake, the castle soon coming into view. Causing many students to gasp at its beauty.

It was obvious that candles had been placed at each window, but still, it a indeed a sight to behold.

As they arrived at the other side, the large man led them all to the front doors of said castle. He opened the large oak front doors, and led them all inside.

A tall woman was waiting for them at the entrance. She was a strict looking woman if you asked him. She had silver hair, held up in an elegant bun, hidden under her witches hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first year students, soon you will be at-"

"Trevor!"

The fat boy who had sat with him on the boat came running forth to the toad at the woman's feet. He gulped lightly at her fierce glare, causing him to run off at the back of the crowd.

"As I was saying, soon you will be attending the Sorting Ceremony, which will determine it what house you will be in. You will reside with your fellow classmates the whole year, meaning, your house will be like your family."

She swiftly opened the large oak doors leading to the huge hall that they hid.

Said Hall was immense and beautiful. Candles floating along the long tables, Harry suspected that the four tables that fellow older students were sitting at represented each different house. The ceiling had surprised most of the first years in front of him.

The bossy girl from the train was murmuring things about a complicated enchantment from a book called, _Hogwarts…a History. _What a bore. It was quite obvious that it was a dillusionement charm. (See _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_. It was only making the ceiling blend into the sky, so that it seems that it was not there, while it is.

"Once I call your names, you will come forth and try on the hat to be sorted into your designated house."

The stern woman's voice rang through the silent hall, before she started calling out names. None of it was interesting, except when _his _name was called.

Murmurs rang through the hall about him being _the_ Harry Potter.

As soon as he put on the hat, it started talking silently, and, he fighting with it not to be in Slytherin, he might be a part snake, but he was fat from evil, no, Slytherin jus felt wrong.

"Ah interesting… you're a difficult one. You are very wise, a quality for Ravenclaw… brave… Gryffindor… forget about Hufflepuff…which one to chose. Not Slytherin eh? Well, let it be, RAVENCLAW!"

Applause rang through the hall, while he was thankful he wasn't in an unwanted house…

A Chinese girl introduced herself to him…Cho Chang, she was fairly pretty, he had to admit, but, seemed kind of stupid. While this other girl…Lisa Turpin…she seemed far more interesting…

_Author's note:_

Well that's it for chapter 4. Never saw that one coming eh… Ravenclaw. Well if you ask me, Slytherin is… too predictable if you ask me, thought it would more interesting to have him is Ravenclaw, don't you think?

Well, that's all for now,

Black Miror.


End file.
